


Within His Forbidding Embrace

by Little_Heathen_Clown



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Heathen_Clown/pseuds/Little_Heathen_Clown
Summary: It's so easy to become corrupt in a world like this one. With demons around every corner, you'll never know when one is closing in on it's prey. And by the time you do, it's far too late to escape the fate cursed upon you by the monstrosities themselves. Dipper Pines didn't ask for this fate. And he would have done anything to avoid it. But late in the night, as his eyes met the Cipher's, he knew that no amount of praying would save him from this twisted destiny.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Within His Forbidding Embrace

Breathing softly, looking oh so peaceful as his eyes remained unopened, Dipper slept. He slept without knowledge of the barbarous creatures that resided nearby. He slept in oblivion to the monsters that would devour him whole if given the chance. After all, who would stop to question their safety before sleeping in their own home? This mistake, so minor and seemingly insignificant, would be the onset of his demise. And he hadn’t the faintest idea. A sadistic smirk was like a light in the darkness of the caliginous shadows. The gleaming, sharp, white teeth would have most certainly frightened the preteen, if only he had been awake. And the being that wore this smirk was even worse. Piercing golden eyes with a black sclera observed the boy with a hungry gaze. The black, unkept hair that faded to a golden blonde matched this terrifying persona perfectly. The sickly pale skin was inhuman, and so was the charcoal black that said skin faded, turning to claws at the creature's fingertips. 

The golden dress shirt, with brick-like patterns covering the fabric, gave away the identity of this monster immediately: Bill Cipher. Dipper would have been terrified. He would have been shaking. Perhaps he would have run to the door, attempted to escape. But all hope of slipping away was crushed; Dipper was asleep, and Bill knew what he wanted. And when the demon wanted something, he got it. No matter how consequential or catastrophic. And in this case, he wanted Dipper. He neared towards the bed, footsteps light against the carpeted floors. He held back the excitement arousing inside of him quite well, and if it weren’t for his smirk, one may think he was apathetic. This was certainly not the case. 

“My little Dipper…” Bill murmured softly, moving the preteen’s arms out of the way, facing him as he crawled onto the bed. His hands ran down the human's sides, slipping under his shirt, and touching his skin wherever they pleased. Dipper shivered softly at the feeling, still sound asleep.He couldn’t help but let out a small moan as fingers traced around his nipples, causing the sensitive flesh to become erect in just seconds. Dipper tended to be a light sleeper, but considering that it was Bill handling him, he may as well never wake up. However, Bill wanted differently. He longed for the moment that Dipper opened his eyes, the moment that he would see that fearful gaze he loved oh so much. The moment he got to hear the begs and pleas for him to cease his actions. And he would have no intentions of doing so. A small gasp erupted from the preteen’s lips as the monster’s long tongue danced across his neck, swallowing up every little reaction with impish glee. Little whines and whimpers served as more than simple indistinct utterance to the demon, every little noise he got was like a drug to him. And he just couldn’t get enough.

“Wake up, pinetree~.” His seiren-like voice called, seeming to beg him to open his eyes. All it took were those three words, and Dipper began to stir. Bill’s grin never once faltered as he stared into Dipper’s now opening eyes.

“W-what the hell?!” The boy whisper-screamed, attempting to back up, but quickly finding that his arms were pinned down.

“Shh~, wouldn’t want to wake anybody up, would we~?” Bill asked, his grin seeming to impossibly widen as his little sapling’s face paled. Dipper only needed to look him over for a second to realize who he was.

“B-Bill?! Oh fuck.. Oooooh fuck… L-let me go!” He tried again, his fear increasing tenfold now that he knew who he was dealing with.

“What did I just say, pinetree~? You’re so insistent on pissing me off today, aren’t you~?” Bill asked, as a second pair of arms bursted through the flesh on his torso, and the sickening sounds of bones forming filled the room.

Dipper almost gagged at this, but found it wise not to upset the demon when he could so easily dispose of him, or worse. 

“P-please, Bill, let me g-go…” He whimpered out, quieter this time, ceasing to struggle.

“And why would I do that~? I’ve got you right where I want you~.” The demon purred, the second pair of hands tracing down his sides, his thumbs slipping into the hem of the preteen’s boxers. His eyes widened, and his breath hitched, shuddering.

“P-please... “ He repeated, closing his eyes tight, unable to even look at his tormentor in this state. A dark chuckle made him shudder yet again, and he couldn’t help but whimper as he was kissed all along his neck and chest. Thousands of terrible thoughts crossed his mind, and each and every one, with the potential to become reality. Was he to be raped? Killed? Worse? He groaned softly as he was bitten, letting out quiet pleas following.

“What a beautiful sound~.” Bill commented, tracing his tongue across the chest that he had previously showered in kisses.

“N-no...” Dipper whined, mind still running wild with thoughts, so wild that it took him a full five seconds to realize that he was enjoying this. Or, at least his body was. Though, this thought only made him writhe in the demon’s grip, his desire to be away from here fading more and more with every touch. Of course, the most logical thing to do in this situation would be to struggle, to fight and run. And that’s what he attempted to do. But with every touch, painful or full of pleasure, he felt himself slipping away, and wanting more.

“No~? Your body is saying otherwise, my little sapling~.” 

Bill was right. Dipper was visibly hard at this point, and his struggles were only becoming weaker. He needed to keep fighting. After all, who’s to say he wasn’t under some form of hypnosis? His body may have been appreciating the touch, but his mind certainly knew better. Dipper quickly went to knee his captor in the crotch, only to have his thighs grabbed harshly, and pinned down. Bill let out an audible growl, running his tongue down Dipper’s stomach, leaving a trail of saliva down his torso. He would have his pinetree, and he would cooperate, whether he liked it or not. The brunette let out a soft scream, his back arching into the touch on instinct. Even this didn’t stop the demon, as his tongue circled every inch of Dipper’s stomach, before eventually making its way to his neck, and he stopped, only to nibble on his earlobe.

“B-Bill~...” Dipper couldn’t help but moan, thighs shaking in the Cipher’s strong grip. His thoughts seemed to be screaming at him, telling him to stop, begging him to stop, to fight, to get away from there. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t refuse what made him feel so good. “Oh fuck~, P-please more, touch me, hurt me, I-I’m begging you~...” He moaned out, completely surrendering himself to the demon before him. He was so blinded by pleasure, that he couldn’t think about anything else.

“That’s a good sapling~.” Bill praised, and just the simple praise caused the little boy to moan once more, rolling his hips up to Bill’s weakly, the best he could with his thighs pinned down. He was sure that his thighs alone would be covered in bruises after this, and the thought of that only aroused him more. The arms that were pinning his thighs down before were now tugging off his boxers. And the arms that were pinning his arms to his sides were now snaking their way around his torso, thumbs tracing him over, and he shivered as the article of clothing was removed from his body completely. He pressed his hips up more, and wrapped his arms around Bill, holding onto him as the last remaining fragments of his dignity and pride washed away, allowing him to give in completely.

“Spread your legs for me , cutie~.” The demon purred, thumbing the soft flesh as he spoke. Eagerly, Dipper obliged, spreading his legs, and burying his face in Bill’s chest, murmuring a ‘yes, Bill’ as he did so. “What a good boy~. So obedient for me~.” At these words, Dipper couldn’t help but let out a quiet whine, raising his hips just a bit more. 

It was like Dipper was drowning in a pool of his own lust, and Bill was the one pouring the never ending pitcher. He wanted to drown further, and he knew just how to make that happen. He eagerly nuzzled into the demon before him, surrendering himself to the sex that his his desperate, unexperienced body so desperately needed - but instead, Dipper felt the tip of something sharp prodding at his entrance. And before he had time to process this, a large kitchen knife was forced into his ass. Time itself seemed to stop entirely. Dipper didn’t know how long it had been, but he did realize that it was getting hard to breathe, and that warmth was oozing out of him, soaking through his sheets. It took him a full 20 seconds before he was able to scream, crying and trying to push Bill off of him. How could he have been so stupid?! Of course, it was all just a trick to end him.. Or was it? 

“P-pleasepleaseplease, m-make it stop, get that o-out of me, i-it hurts Bill, m-make it stop!” Dipper screamed, struggling his hardest to get away from there. But Bill held his hips down, and his arms at his sides. And in that moment, Dipper knew that he was not getting out of this. That he was royally fucked, and not in the way he’d like to be. “PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!” He begged more, his entire body trembling and spasming as tears spilled from those gorgeous brown eyes Bill lusted over. 

The sight before him was so beautiful, that Bill laughed. He laughed, and leaned down to lick some of the blood from his little sapling’s thighs. ‘So tasty~’ He thought to himself, gripping the handle of his knife, which was now soaked with the crimson fluid that continued to spill out of his lovely pinetree. 

"My poor boy~." Bill babied him, pulling the knife halfway out- Before slamming it back in. Dipper screamed, praying that someone would hear- anyone. Why hadn't anyone come to save him? Why had he been screaming for minutes now without any of the sleeping members of the household waking up and rushing to save him? Why did it have to end like this?

"Please don't do this, please don't do this to me, I can't die like this please," Dipper continued to beg, each word just too tired to become a scream. "Why are you doing this?" He choked out, his coffee colored eyes filled with innocence, naivety, and grimmest of all, betrayal. Bill couldn’t help but smile widely at this. 

“Because I want to take away everything you’ve ever loved. I want to destroy you inside. I want to get off to your blood and tears. Is that really so much to ask for, pinetree?”

“W-why the fuck-” The knife was twisted inside of him suddenly, and he let out an ear piercing scream. 

“Ah ah ah~ Be careful what you say to Daddy, now~” The heathen teased, pressing a hand down so he could shift his weight forward, pressing so close that his nose was pressing against the other’s. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m kind of in control here, kid~.”

...Daddy? This fucking sicko… was calling himself “Daddy” now? Was Dipper supposed to refer to him as that? Maybe if Bill had actually fucked him, Dipper might have considered. But in this situation, while he was bleeding out from the knife impaled into his ass, Bill had the nerve to try and refer to himself as a fetishized honorific? Bill seemed to take his horrified (and disgusted) shock as obedience, because he ran his fingers through Dipper’s hair, leaning to his ear, and whispering: “Such a good little boy~ You’ll be sweet and small and sexy for me while I break you, won’t you~?” He asked, grinning widely at the boy’s terrified expression. “I’ll want to hear a “Yes, Daddy” from you, bitch~.” He growled, pulling the knife halfway out, before thrusting it in roughly, more blood oozing from Dipper’s insides, as he screamed yet again.

“Y-YES DADDY, PLEASE HAVE MERCY!” Dipper screamed out, sobbing as his trembling hands gripped onto the only thing they could- Bill’s shoulders. Bill grinned widely as his little victim had no choice but to beg for him- Touch him, even. 

“Such a good little plaything, now you get a reward~” Bill cooed, kissing all along Dipper’s chest as he slid the knife halfway out, yet again, only to shove it back inside. He was thrusting the knife in and out of Dipper at this point, and all the poor boy could do was scream and beg for this monster’s mercy.

“I-I don’t wanna be your good pl-play thing Bill, I-I want it to stop, I-I want this f-fucking knife out of me! I w-wanna go back to bed a-and wake up and h-have this all just have been a bad dream! I-I hate that you’re fucking doing this to me!” The preteen sobbed, barely choking out the words between screams and sobs. His tormentor only grinned at this, entangling his upper hands into Dipper’s hair, and kissing his mouth softly, his longue tongue forcing itself into the sobbing boy’s mouth. Dipper couldn’t do anything to fight this, so he just let it happen. He let it happen, through sobs of pain and fear. Even though the experienced part of him just wanted to die already, to get this over with and just let the suffering end, The child part of him was too innocent to comprehend life and death. He may have been intellectually mature, but emotionally, it was a different story. The poor little boy was still a child, terrified of pain, death, and anything he hadn’t experienced firsthand in his short lifetime.

“You don’t wanna be my plaything~? I’m so disappointed to hear that, sapling. I was sure you’d be just as excited as I am, to finally have me above you, ending you.” Bill spoke, in such a tone that Dipper couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic, dead serious, or something else entirely. Though his tone was of no importance so long as Dipper was in this position. 

Though the little pinetree had stopped screaming as much as he once was, he didn’t stop sobbing and crying. Not once. A knife was being repeatedly stabbed into his insides. No matter how used to it he got, he couldn’t stop the sobs. His mind was yet again, racing with thoughts. But in an entirely different way than before. Now, he was focused on his heartbeat. His pounding headache. His blood on the bed. He was focusing on the thought that he may not make it through the night. It terrified him to even begin to think of such a thing - but it was all he could think about in this state. With his body in such severe agony, and oh so powerless, demise was almost certain. It was the last thing he wanted to think about, but the first thought that seemed to grope inside of his brain, forcing him to acknowledge its presence. Dipper had never believed in any god, but he prayed to anything that would listen in this moment. He prayed, for it was clear that the devil himself was the cause of his torment and despair. And he was already in too deep inside of this living hell to face another. At this point, it had also been made clear that heaven didn't sympathize with his burning soul either.

When Bill spoke this time, his voice was distorted. Like Dipper's head had been pushed underwater. "Sleep for me, Pinetree."

"I don't.. want to die.." Dipper choked out, weakly grasping to the demon's wrists that still pinned him down. He was just a kid, he thought to himself. He had his whole life to live, and it was getting taken away from him.

"Shhh darling, it's bedtime for the little sapling~." Bill cooed, holding Dipper and talking to him as if he were a crying newborn.

"N..no…" But his vision was becoming black, and he was getting too weak to move anymore. He was really going to die. This was it for him. As Dipper's eyes drifted to a close, and he took his last few breaths, he tried to enjoy it. As terrible as it sounded, he wanted to enjoy his last moments before death. And so he let his face fall into Bill's hand, he relaxed in his grip, and he smiled. He offered one last smile to the life he had loved for 12 years. And with that, he let go, his heart beating it's final time.

(Word Count: 2813)


End file.
